Überraschendes Erwachen
Überraschendes Erwachen ist die zweiundsiebzigste Folge von Monster Rancher und gehört zu Staffel 3. Handlung Es wird ein Rückblick von Mocchis Kampf gegen Most gezeigt. Mocchi wird wieder wach und ihm wird bewusst, dass er gegen Most verloren hat. Doch er will wieder gegen ihn kämpfen. WWährenddessen befiehlt Durahan, dass Poison, Mew und Gobi den Mirakelstein von Most stehlen sollen, bevor er wieder zu Kräften kommt. In der Nacht gehen die Drei zu Mosts Eisenvogel. Gobi will gerade ihn aufbrechen, doch da steht Most hinter ihnen. Most war gerade frische Luft schnappen, als er sie entdeckte. Ihm wird schnell klar, dass diese drei keine normalen Diebe sind. Gobi greift ihn an, doch Most schlägt mit Manta-Manta zurück. Er geht zu Boden und steht wieder auf, aber Most greift mit Blütenregen an und Gobi liegt erneut am Boden. Posion will fliehen, aber Most greift sie mit Mega-Kanone an. Mew und Posion beginnen zu streiten und Most fragt sie, warum sie wirklich hier her gekommen sind. Mew erzählt, dass sie nur den Mirakelstein haben wollen. Most erinnert sich an das Gespräch mit Mocchi, damals am Lagerfeuer. Er sagt, dass Mocchi damit jemand befreien will, und Mew antwortet darauf, dass sie damit den Geist des Bösen (also Moos Geist) aus dem Geheimnisstein befreien wollen. Posion greift Most mit Blitzattacke an und sie verschwinden. Am nächsten Tag isst Mocchi sehr viel, um groß und stark zu werden. Dann taucht Most mit seinen Eisenvogel auf. Most hat die Siegertrophäe in den Händen und erzählt Genki und seinen Freunden, dass die Bösen bei ihm waren und den Geist des Bösen zu befreien wollen. Most wirft die Trophäe in die Luft, zerschlägt sie und fängt den Mirakelstein. Er übergibt Holly den Mirakelstein, da er meint, dass der Geist des Bösen da bleiben soll, wo er ist. Haki und die anderen fragen sich, in welchem Schrein der Mirakelstein funktioniert. Most weiß die Antwort: Als er gestern mit seinem Eisenvogel in Richtung Norden flog, leuchtete der Mirakelstein. Der Stein reagierte auf etwas und er ist sich sicher, dass unter ihm ein Schrein war. Jetzt fragen sich Genki und die anderen, wie sie dort hin kommen. Most hat eine Idee: Er will Mocchi und seinen Freunden seinen Eisenvogel überlassen. Aber zuerst müssen alle Kisten und Früchte heraus getragen werden, damit auch Golem mitfliegen kann. Holly bedankt sich bei Most und Mocchi sagt zu ihm, dass er wieder gegen ihn kämpfen und gewinnen will. Most will auf Mocchi warten und beide geben sich die Hand. Alle steigen ein und verabschieden sich von Most. Haki übernimmt das Steuer des Eisenvogels. Genki und Mocchi schauen auf die Karte und sehen den Punkt, den Most eingetragen hat, dort wo der Schrein seien soll. Suezo denkt an ihre Reise und will, nachdem sie Hollys Vater befreit haben, zurück mit ihr in ihr Dorf gehen. Golem will dort ein Restaurant eröffnen. Plötzlich werden sie angegriffen. Haki sieht auf dem Radar, dass sie von einem Luftschiff angegriffen werden. Es ist Durahan und er erzählt ihnen von seinem bösen Vorhaben. Dann schießen sie erneut auf Genki und seine Freunde. Tiger schlägt vor, Ladung abzuwerfen. Da hat Genki eine Idee: Sie reißen alle Dinge wie Rohre, Deckel, usw. heraus und werfen sie aus dem Eisenvogel, um so an Höhe zu gewinnen. Aber Durahans Luftschiff steigt auch hinauf und so geht es hin und her. Durahan befiehlt Poison, dass sie einen weiteren Warnschuss abfeuern soll und trifft den linken Flügel des Eisenvogels. Haki stoppt das Feuer, doch nun haben sie nur noch die Hälfe der Schubkraft. Nun hat Golem eine Idee: Er packt Suezo, springt und reißt ein Loch in das Luftschiff. Danach setzt Suezo Teleportation ein und sie landen wieder im Eisenvogel. Das Luftschiff schießt sich selbst ab. Golem und Suezo springen gleich nochmal. Beim nächsten Mal springen Genki, Mocchi und Tiger mit und landen auf der Brücke des Luftschiffes von Durahan. Tiger greift mit der Blitzattacke an und trifft Gobi und Poison. Dann zerstört Golem das Schaltpult und Suezo setzt wieder Teleportation ein. Glücklich geht Genki zu Holly und Haki, doch nun fliegen sie auf einen Berg zu. Tiger spürt den Wind und sagt Haki, er soll nach rechts fliegen. Der Wind trägt sie über die Berge, während Durahans Luftschiff gegen den Berg fliegt. Der Mirakelstein beginnt zu leuchten, sie landen und entdecken den Schrein. Holly öffnet mit Hilfe des Mirakelsteins das Tor und sie betreten den Schrein. Plötzlich hat Holly Zweifel, da sie denkt, dass nicht nur ihr Vater, sondern auch Moos Böser Geist befreit werden könnte. Doch Genki und ihre Freunde machen ihr Mut. Holly legt den Mirakelstein und Genki den Geheimnisstein ein. Aus dem Stein kommen ein heller und ein dunkeler Strahl, die gegeneinander kämpfen. Der Mirakelstein leuchtet und plötzlich wird alles grün. Genki und seine Freunde fliegen durch die Luft. Der Mirakelstein spricht zu Holly: Er sagt, dass er ihnen vertraut. Ihre Gefühle wurden durch den Mirakelstein an den Geheimnistein übertragen. Ihnen wird klar, dass sie das, was sie wünschen, befreit wird. Alle denken an das Gute und an Hollys Vater. Genki und seine Freunde sehen, dass der helle Strahl aus dem Geheimnisstein zu einer Person, Hollys Vater, wird, welche vom Dunklen, Moos Geist, fest gehalten wird. Doch der Mirakelstein sendet ein grünes Licht und Moos Geist wird zurück geschlagen. Holly Vater ist frei und das Böse wurde erneut in den Geheimnisstein gesperrt. Überglücklich rennt Holly zu ihrem Vater, doch der kann sich an nichts mehr erinnen. Charaktere *Genki *Holly *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Haki *Most *General Durahan *Poison *Mew *Gobi *Flora *Hollys Vater Zitate *Holly: "Ich kann etwas hören: Eine Stimme. Der Mirakelstein spricht zu uns. Ich vertraute euch, eure Gefühle wurden durch den Mirakelstein an den Geheimnistein übertragen." *Haki: "Das bedeutet der Mirakelstein ist nur ein Werkzeug." *Tiger: "Was der Geheimnisstein befreit, hängt nur von uns ab und von dem, was wir fühlen." *Golem: "Go. Der gute und der böse Geist können befreit werden." *Suezo: "Was redest du denn da! Fällt uns doch nicht im Traum ein, den bösen Geist frei zu lassen, oder?" *Genki: "Genau Leute, wir denken nur an das Gute und hoffen, dass Hollys Vater zurück kommt." *Mocchi: "Chi." Kategorie:Folgen